


69. Empty Fields

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke deserves to be happy and calm and peaceful for once, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is too happy to work herself to the bones. Lexa does it too often as well, but at least she knows that some time off is required from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69. Empty Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



It was peaceful. That was Clarke's first thought as she looked out over the green fields, and it stayed in the back of her mind. They had ridden through woods and crossed rivers, until Clarke stopped trying to figure out where they were and simply enjoyed the ride.

Beside her Lexa stood calm and silent. She hadn't said a word since she pulled Clarke onto the horse, promising she would enjoy the sight once they got there. At first Clarke had been miffed at Lexa's refusal to tell her where they were going—Lexa never refused Clarke anything, if only to let her do her own mistakes—but the annoyance had disappeared the second she saw the wide fields spread out in front of her eyes.

They had left any sign of civilization behind a long time earlier, and Lexa had tied her horse to a tree before walking out into the tall grass with Clarke. The animals had all been left behind in the forest, and without the slightest breeze there was no movements around them. There was no noise, no anger, no danger. Nothing but peace.

Clarke breathed out and reached blindly for Lexa's hand. Her hand was soon enveloped by a soft warmth—Lexa reaching out herself. A quick squeeze, and then Lexa relaxed and let Clarke guide them forward. Where she was going Clarke didn't know, but she had the feeling like it didn't matter, like she could go anywhere.

The grass reached up to her breast but it was so soft and bent aside easily when she took a step. She felt welcomed, protected almost. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for so, so long. Her father would have loved to be there, she thought without meaning to, and she was taken aback when she realized the thought of her dad didn't hurt.

It was like nothing could hurt her there.

On a pure impulse Clarke stopped and let go of Lexa's hand, lying down on a bed of grass softer than she had ever felt. Part of her wanted to move about, curl into a ball and roll around in the grass, like she had dreamt she would when she was a child. That would demand she moved, though, and right then all she wanted was to spread out and relish in the feeling. It didn't take many seconds before Lexa lied down next to her.

For a while they were both silent, then Clarke stretched out a hand towards the sky. "This place is beautiful," she said quietly, somehow feeling like if she spoke higher she would disturb the peace.

"I'm happy you enjoy it." Lexa's voice was low, matching Clarke's.

"You were right, not to tell me before. This place isn't something you understand without seeing it or standing in it." Clarke lowered her hand from the sky, instead plucking a long grass straw and picking at it. "I used to dream about these sorts of places when I was younger. Dense forests, deep oceans, high mountains, wide fields, and so much more. My dad, he used to play with me. We would imagine that we were down here, racing through the woods or playing in a field. Something much like this one." She held up the grass above her and flicked it away, watching it slowly fly down through the air. "He would have loved this place," she said and turned to look at Lexa.

Lexa who was already turned towards her, smiling and looking so happy, like there was nowhere else she'd rather be, nothing else she'd rather do. She looked at Clarke with such strong love. Love that she had only before seen exchanged between her mother and father, or Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke's stomach twisted, but in a pleasant way, and she smiled back.

Instead of saying anything she reached over and treaded her fingers with Lexa's. Together they lay in silence and watched the sky. There was a small breeze, Clarke could see the top of the grass move, but she didn't feel anything. It was as still and quiet and peaceful as before.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Clarke."


End file.
